User talk:Nebuliss
Talk Page Start Welcome to the !Hi Lissyboo, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Forum:Veronica Jensen page. Before getting started, make sure you read and agree to our policies. After that, make sure you get your character confirmed, create a , and a so you can begin role-play. Please refer to the starting guide to get started, and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Hope you enjoy your time here at ~ Colin687 (talk) 04:22, August 11, 2013 (UTC) Talk Page Start I agree to this wiki's policies, I'm older than 13 years old, I'm 17 years oldCynderheart (talk) 16:22, October 7, 2013 (UTC)Cynderheart Protection Hey Liss! I've made you Admin now, because once you're done doing this task, you're going to deserve it: I need all of the Role-Play Locations to be protected from New and Unregistered Users. If you do that, I think you'll earn Admin. But don't let that mean you won't still have stuff to do sometimes, ok? Colin687 00:41, August 12, 2013 (UTC) Tomorrow Hey Liss! I'm gone all of tomorrow, which sucks, but that means you'll basically be in charge of the wiki. Do good, and if anyone has questions, answer the best you can, but don't do anything too major before my return. Thanks Colin687 06:18, August 12, 2013 (UTC) Confirmation Colin687 01:14, August 14, 2013 (UTC) Cyclops Award Colin687 20:45, August 14, 2013 (UTC) Confirmation Make sure she interviews in Headmaster's Office ... Colin687 20:46, August 16, 2013 (UTC) Confirmation I want you to be the first to see it Since I worked with you and ranted about him to you, I thought you should be the first to see this rough copy of his page. When Colin tells me what's overpowered I'll change what has to be changed. :3 LittleRedCrazyHood 10:27, August 23, 2013 (UTC) Le Friendzone As she is just a freshman and he is a senior, he'd see her as a little sister. When she gets older he'll realize he likes her and Louna shall happen. :3 LittleRedCrazyHood 01:58, August 24, 2013 (UTC) >.< Won't be able to RP right now, kinda busy doing homework-ish stuff in RL. >.< Anyways, check chur ask.fm. I had another random burst of Amelix ideas. :P LittleRedCrazyHood 02:18, August 24, 2013 (UTC) Eeevilllll I have no problem with it at all. :)) LittleRedCrazyHood 12:03, August 30, 2013 (UTC) Bcrat! I'm going to miss you a TON Liss .. I hope you keep MURP interesting and alive. I know you've got a strong voice with good ideas.. keep it up :) Colin687 02:02, September 28, 2013 (UTC) MURP HAS MOVED!! Yo yo my peeps, Colin687 comin' to you loud and clear! I need you homies to come help me out at the new Marvel Universe Role Play Wiki (WARNING! This wiki is not even nearly completed). I'm going to need tons of help from all of you, and after you all see the new blog I made on there and I give you permissions, I'm going to start assigning assignments (word play, high five). If you have issues with doing the certain tasks, feel free to let me know, and I'll talk to you about it either on DARP, MURP chat, or through Owls/messages. ANYWAY, thank-you all for being AMAZING, I hope to see you on the new Marvel Universe Role Play Wiki!! Colin687 05:11, November 19, 2013 (UTC) Nevermind, we're staying here Hello! I've decided that there was absoloutely no reason to change wiki's at all, and I'm confused of why I wanted to in the first place. I'm working out getting chat fixed with wikia right now, mainpage will be running a lot better, I'll be adding more locations VERY soon, and loads of other things too. We will be staying at this Wiki, because now I see no reason to move over to the one I'd just created. There is still a lot to be done, so I want really supportful administration. If you think you'd not like to be in administration any longer, please let me know as soon as possible. I'm thinking of an Administration meeting with whatever we have left for administration, and hopefully we'll be able to be a fully functioning Role-Play wiki and have LOADS of fun, and stuff like that :D ... I'll be posting a blog soon of what i need done, and hopefully you'll help out. I want everyone to do there part. If there is something you want to do, make sure you comment on the blog. I'll post it up on Community Corner, and probably message you if I don't get any replies too soon. Thanks again! Colin687 17:55, November 26, 2013 (UTC) Storyline/Avengers I got an idea for a storyline the Avengers could do. Next time you're in chat, I'd like to discuss it with you. Hopefully sometime tonight.. say, your seven o'clock? Idk if that's exactly right, but it'll be relevantly my 9:30 or so... This storyline will probably move really slowly. Right now, there'll be a recruitment team of 6 avengers, I think, which would include Tim Stark. You, Red, and Mullins are on board so far, as I know of, still yet needing to message Bea, might do so now. I also wanna point out that I suggest to you that the char be a guy, if you think you could do that? I just see that a team of Super heroes would be a majority of Males :/ ... if not, totally understandable. I have char ideas if you want them as well. Anyway, so much stuff to do, I'll see you after a while. Thanks! Colin687 17:53, December 5, 2013 (UTC) Images Hey Liss, Colin here. I wanted to know what you thought of my idea with images: If at all possible, for the Avengers mansion, images should try and be found from either "Marvel Comics Database Wiki" or the Marvel cite, images from shows/movies, etc. Do you agree? and if it is now possible to get one like that, then carefully choose one that easily reflects it? What you think? Colin687 18:03, December 13, 2013 (UTC) Users Hey Liss, I was talking to Windsword from CHB and he pointed out a really good point I didn't realize. Affiliating is supposed to help both sides, and if we affiliate and don't have any users, then CHB wouldn't be gaining users but we would. So I guess it'll be really hard to affiliate until we get more users, so I don't know what we should do. I've heard of that "Spotlight" thingy ma-bob, but I don't know much about how to do it or if we'd even get it. Anyway, I guess just keep trying to invite. If you got any ideas ... idk. Maybe if I did talk to Bach (as Wind suggested to do) then maybe she'll think differently, I'm not sure. Any ideas, let me know :) ... btw, for X-Mansion locations, they need updated to the new format if you could do that please? Colin687 17:50, December 18, 2013 (UTC) : We should also RP Veronica and Ron (nod) Colin687 17:51, December 18, 2013 (UTC) Yippie for Forums! :D Hey Liss! I've just created something I'm really happy about. I've created a page where LOADS of locations can be easily generated. Check it out, Administration:Location Generator. So far, I only have Avengers Mansion and Avengers Tower sense those are the main things we are working on at the moment. So now, if you want, you can create some pages for the Avengers if you don't mind? Or actually, change the X-Mansion locations, because that really needs done too. Anyway, I'm really going to need your help. When Christmas break comes around, I'm gonna go hard on all of this stuff, but I'll really really really need help. I might talk to Jisk, Red, or Mullins on DARP if they'll help me with some of the X-Mansion stuff ,.. but anyway, I'm really excited about everything that's going on :D ... Thanks! See you around soon :) Colin687 18:24, December 19, 2013 (UTC) Avengers Tower Hey Liss! :) .. I was wondering about your thoughts with Avengers Tower. Idk what we should do with it, locations wise, after Avengers Mansion has been completed. I think the tower might be more open to the public, but other than that.... anyway, I just don't know :P ... help me out with ideas? Colin687 14:54, December 24, 2013 (UTC) Veronica and Ron RP? Hey Liss, I was wondering if you would want to RP Ron and Veronica together? I texted you but maybe you didn't get it, but he cheated on her with his supposed "enemy", Eliza Hastings, and I thought maybe we could RP soemthing where she wouldn't find out, but she'd be suspicious of what happened when they were locked up in the cell and what not. Anyway, let me know? Thanks. Colin687 23:09, January 8, 2014 (UTC)